Chime
Chime is the second opening of the first season of the 2019 version of Fruits Basket anime, performed by . Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics |-|Kanji= 昨日までの悲しいこと 今日からの不安なこと 明日からの秘密なこと いつまでも一緒にいたいこと 曇りのち晴れよ 進め、信号は青 王子様みたいな声で 迎えにきたなんて言わないで 泣けちゃうじゃない いつだって並んで キンコンカンコン 初めならはみだしちゃえばいい 途中なら前だけみたらいい 最後には自分を好きになれるように あなたには伝えれるように 晴れ　のち　雨よ とまれ　あなたにも傘を お姫様みたいな声で ステキなことなんて言えないけれど 時計みたく 座って繋ごう キンコンカンコン 雨　のち　晴れよ 進め、信号は青 王子様みたいな声で 迎えにきたなんて言わないで 泣けちゃうじゃない いつだって並んで キンコンカンコン キンコンカンコン キンコンカンコン https://www.animesonglyrics.com/fruits-basket-2019/chime |-|Romaji= Kino made no kanashi ni koto Kyo kara no fuan na koto Ashita kara no himitsuna koto Itsu made mo issho ni itai koto Kumori nochi hare yo Susume shingo wa ao Ojisama mitai na koe de Mukae ni kita nante iwanaide Nake chau janai Itsu datte narande Kin kon kan kon Hajime nara wa midashichae ba ī Tochū nara mae dake mitara ī Saigo ni wa jibun o suki ni nareru yō ni Anata ni wa tsutaereru yō ni Hare nochi ame yo Tomare anata ni mo kasa o Ohime sama mitai na koe de Suteki na koto nante ienai keredo Tokei mitaku Suwatte tsunagō Kin kon kan kon Ame nochi hareyo Susume, shingō wa ao ōji sama mitai na koe de Mukae ni kita nante iwanaide Nakechauja nai Itsu da tte narande Kin kon kan kon Kin kon kan kon Kin kon kan kon |-|English= Sadness up until yesterday Worries starting from today Secrets starting from tomorrow That I want to be with you forever Sunny after cloudy Go ahead, it's green Don't tell me that you are here for me With a voice like a prince charming It'll make me cry We'll always be side by side Ding-dong Ding-dong Videos 大塚 愛 ai otsuka Chime（TVアニメ フルーツバスケット 第2クール OPテーマ） 大塚 愛 ai otsuka Chime -Music Video-（with Lyric） Gallery Fruits Basket OP 2 (1).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (2).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (3).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (4).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (5).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (6).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (7).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (8).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (9).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (10).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (11).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (12).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (13).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (14).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (15).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (16).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (17).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (18).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (19).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (20).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (21).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (22).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (23).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (24).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (25).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (26).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (27).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (28).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (29).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (30).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (31).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (32).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (33).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (34).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (35).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (36).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (37).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (38).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (39).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (40).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (41).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (42).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (43).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (44).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (45).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (46).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (47).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (48).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (49).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (50).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (51).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (52).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (53).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (54).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (55).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (56).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (57).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (58).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (59).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (60).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (61).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (62).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (63).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (64).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (65).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (66).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (67).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (68).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (69).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (70).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (71).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (72).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (73).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (74).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (75).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (76).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (77).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (78).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (79).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (80).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (81).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (82).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (83).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (84).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (85).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (86).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (87).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (88).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (89).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (90).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (91).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (92).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (93).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (94).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (95).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (96).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (97).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (98).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (99).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (100).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (101).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (102).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (103).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (104).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (105).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (106).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (107).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (108).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (109).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (110).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (111).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (112).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (113).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (114).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (115).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (116).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (117).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (118).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (119).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (120).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (121).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (122).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (123).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (124).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (125).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (126).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (127).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (128).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (129).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (130).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (131).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (132).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (133).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (134).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (135).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (136).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (137).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (138).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (139).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (140).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (141).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (142).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (143).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (144).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (145).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (146).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (147).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (148).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (149).png Category:Music Category:Openings Category:2019 Anime Songs